A Friend In Need
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Some friends are really good at going the extra mile to cheer you up. But it's not because they like you or anything, don't get it wrong. Drunk!Haku/Neru, hard citrus within.


**A Friend In Need**

"You're such a handful sometimes, I swear." Neru hissed, helping Haku take a seat in the front passenger side of the car carefully. "Buckle up before you fall over."

Neru checked her phone on the way to the other side of the car to check and make sure the others hadn't called to ask what was keeping them. They hadn't counted on a "pit stop", but Haku was having a particularly rough day and a few too many drinks were had. It was all Neru could do to...supervise. She slid into the driver's seat beside her friend and shot her a look of reprimandation, but it was not received: she had slumped against the window lazily.

"Hey!" Neru grabbed Haku's chin and turned it towards her. "Drool on my window, and I'll have to do something awful to you."

One of Haku's hands flitted teasingly across Neru's extended arm. "Sounds kin-ky!" Her words were punctuated with a squeak of a hiccup, and she squealed as Neru shoved her and quickly started the car, looking away to disguise her sudden fierce blush. Her friend's mood had a tendency to swing around wildly when she was inebriated, and right now she was being positively bubbly.

Although she did not voice the sentiment, Neru thought it a welcome change from how Haku was before she'd started knocking them back. It really bothered her to watch people cry, her especially. She was no good at comforting people, so it made her feel helpless and dumb.

"Y-You're driving fast..." Haku whimpered and clutched her head, prompting Neru to reluctantly slow down a bit. Things were reasonably quiet from there, until they turned the next corner.

"Neru...I was thinking."

"Hmph. Don't hurt yourself." Neru huffed.

"No, I'm serious." Haku protested, turning to her side and leaning sluggishly against her seat. Neru glanced at Haku and saw that a lot of the silliness had drained out, that sad, wise softness coming back. She was starting to dread what might come next: the inevitable collapse.

"Maybe...it's not so bad to be a failure."

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Don't talk like that."

"This way, no one expects us to do anything." Haku continued, maybe not hearing the other girl's low whisper.

"You're _not _a failure, Haku." Because to admit Haku was considered as such meant Neru would have to admit the same to herself too. She looked over at her again, in time to see her eyelids fluttering, body swaying precariously before she slumped over the seat, her head landing in Neru's lap. In response, she stiffened all over and made a startled noise in her throat. "Ugh, I spoke too soon...! Dammit, I told you to buckle up! You'd better not throw up."

"And if no one expects things, we never disappoint anyone, right?" Haku rambled on. "I'd hate to disappoint people..." She sighed against the inside of Neru's thigh, earning a pleased shiver. It was hard to focus on driving with her best friend between her legs. A glance downward also revealed that her vest was sliding around haphazardly, barely containing the heavy swell of her breasts-

Neru swerved the car just in time to avoid the curb she was about to hit in her distraction, and Haku's hand grabbed onto a thigh instinctively to help her keep from being flung into the dash. Her touch was soft and the way she trailed her fingers along the leg and toyed with the hem of a stocking drove Neru downright mad. Blushing furiously, she spread her legs a bit, unable to stifle the light moan that accompanied the movement. Haku only continued breathing warmth over her inner thigh, making for a very long and difficult ride home.

It was a welcome relief when she finally managed parking the car outside their home, having somehow got there without damaging anything. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to think of a way to get them out of the car. Haku did not look like she was willing to budge anytime soon. Neru felt around for the lever on the side of the seat and gave it a tug, reclining it partway in hopes of maybe being able to climb out back. As Neru made to crawl out, her progress was impeded by a sudden pressure blanketing the back of her body.

"H-Haku?" She swallowed thickly as her inebriated friend slumped over her, the weight of her full breasts sinking into her back. That sensation alone was enough to prompt a stirring between Neru's legs and a soft "_unnh_" of arousal, but then she took it further by brushing her mouth along her throat and jaw until she found an ear and nuzzled it aimlessly, lips parting. She squirmed beneath her, but it was futile: Haku was very much at an advantage in terms of stature, and the extra friction only distracted her more, compounding her blush. The breath completely left her body as one of Haku's hands trailed beneath the hem of her pleated skirt, fingertips probing her lightly through her slick panties experimentally.

"Nnngh, guh..._god_, wh-what are you-?" Neru gave a pleasured, loud growl and tried to arch out of the touch, a weak gasp sticking in her throat as Haku whimpered in her ear. All too quickly it ended and Haku had shifted to sit in an upright position cradling an alcohol-headache. Neru took the opportunity to turn onto her back as Haku straddled her hips.

"Mmmh, Neru..." She put a hand on a pinkening cheek to steady herself, the other, brought to her mouth for her to lick off the sparse fluids that had seeped onto her fingers where she'd touched her, "...I...I need you..."

"What are you talking about?" Neru tried to play oblivious, but couldn't help but stare at her friend's disheveled clothing. She was up to her ears in the insufferable heated feeling now. "Geez, pay attention! You're really close to...falling out!" She waved her hands over her own chest frantically to demonstrate, but from the confused groan and hazy gaze she could tell Haku wasn't getting the hint. At least they'd changed the subject...sort of? Sighing in exasperation, Neru sat up and tugged on Haku's vest, trying to get it back into place, trying to ignore her moaning as fingers grazed skin. What she _couldn't _ignore, however, was Haku leaning forward, sabotaging her efforts and pushing a kiss to her cheek.

"You treat me so, so well, Neru, Neru, _Neru_-" She pressed more and more kisses down her cheek, wandering dangerously close to her mouth.

"H-Haku, cut it out! Y...Your clothes!...Dammit!" Neru grew very flustered as Haku continued her assault, purring Neru's name between breaths. She was disturbed by the inexplicable urge to reciprocate: Haku was a_ friend_, first and foremost.

A _drunk _friend, on top of that.

"You're the only one who takes care of me like this, and make me feel so..." Haku interrupted herself and shoved her lips over Neru's, catching her off guard and leaving her too shell-shocked to break away. Her mouth held the harsh, bitter sting of alcohol, which Neru quite honestly didn't care for. She found though, that she could overlook it to enjoy the plush of her lips, the soft, curvy body pressing insistently into her. Her heart was hammering away wildly against Haku's, and without consciously deciding to, she began returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Easily, her tongue slipped against her bottom lip before flicking the wet muscle held inside and sucking, gleaming another loud moan from her friend, "...good." She licked her lips, eyes glazed over with something primal and lustful. "You're pretty, Neru." Haku giggled darkly, hands beginning to fumble with the younger woman's tie.

"Nnh...s-stupid..." Neru sniped, despite her yielding behaviours from not a moment ago. Haku struggled some, but managed to unfasten it and drop it aside. However, the vest underneath proved to be more of a challenge: it seemed undoing buttons was too dextrous a skill to be included in her repertoire for drunken shenanigans. Pouting, Haku gave up and grabbed Neru's wrists, the girl almost beginning to fight before her hand was dragged southward against the outside of Haku's tight pants.

"Nuh-Neru, please-" Haku groaned, pulling her hand and trying to guide it before clumsily having to slip onto fours over her to support herself. As Haku swayed, it was hard not to follow the natural movements and rub her hand where it counted most, and the noises escaping her throat were starting to make Neru a little hot and bothered too. She pressed and stroked and teased with her fingers, a little surprised by the heat and wetness seeping through Haku's pants: she didn't know how needy she'd been getting.

What was most curious was how clearly she could feel the contours of Haku's intimate areas. As she ran her fingers along she could feel the definition of the outer lips, the hot and moist dip where she'd go inside if she'd had access, and...something felt strange. She used her other hand to squeeze Haku's rear, feeling in both places and determined that her hunch was correct; Haku, in a drunken stupor, had forgotten her panties somewhere at some point.

"Ohh, Neru...h-hurry and-and deeper!" Neru inferred that Haku wanted to be pleasured more seriously. Part of her wanted to go straight for it, but Haku was so squirmy and moany, and that was fun to play with. Her arousal was infectious, and Neru decided she wanted to ride it out as long as Haku could take it, indulge her sadistic side. After all, there's no way she was getting through the belt, button, and zipper without help, so she could have her fun. She arched deeply as Neru grasped her rear with both hands and slid them close to her sweet spot, before pulling back again and resting the hands on her belt's buckle like she would take it off.

"Ooh, I could, hm?" She taunted, abandoning the belt and instead sliding her hands up her waist, squeezing her firm breasts and tweaking stiff nipples through fabric. Haku's eyes closed blissfully, thankful for any attention. Watching her moans spilling forth and knowing that Haku was essentially a ball of pent-up sexual energy right now made Neru anxious to touch herself as well, but she focused on the task at hand.

Haku's vest and tie were already loose, so it was no difficulty pulling them off and freeing the soft flesh. Enjoying the view, Neru returned to the belt, quickly undoing the buckle, yanking it free, and undoing the front of Haku's pants before pulling them down to about mid-thigh. As expected, her panties were nowhere to be found. She couldn't say why confirming what she already knew made her face redder than it already was. The way Haku shivered from the cool air and whimpered plaintively was really getting to her.

"H-Here..." Haku took Neru's hand again and brought the slender digits to her lips, licking them slowly. Too slowly. Neru gave a firm shove, pressing two fingers into her friend's mouth, a silent command. She obeyed, and sucked both fingers with an almost obsessive level of eagerness (and she appeared to be aware of it too, judging from the soft smattering of pink across the bridge of her nose). Neru pulled them out before she got too excited, drawing forth a bashful whine. She moved her hand downwards, Haku moved her hips. It was fascinating, how keyed to each other's nuances they were. The inside of her thighs were smeared with warm, wet heat, trailing all the way up to her core, primed with fluids that Neru could feeling flowing quickly over her fingers in response to her touch.

"A-Ahhhnhh N-Nnnnneehh...Neru!" Haku's back arched and she panted heavily in anticipation, dragging her nails against the fabric of the seat on either side of Neru's head, limbs wobbling with the effort to not collapse from bliss. Neru spread her legs, horribly turned on by the show unfolding right above her, which in turn parted Haku's legs further as well. She felt so hot against her fingers-touching soon turned to rubbing, and rubbing turned to probing, two fingers sliding deep inside easily with the ample lubrication. Had Neru not known better, she'd have guessed that Haku had lots of practice, but the intense tightness told her otherwise.

"T-Two..." Haku gasped, shaking her head, "...nnh, I-"

"Y-You're fine! You probably didn't even...didn't even have to lick them!" Neru blushed, at once worried she was hurting her and miffed that her technique was being called into question. As if to prove her point, she spread her fingers inside her and began pumping slowly.

"Nnnhh-!" Haku started shouting Neru's name, but was cut short as the girl's free hand fisted its way into her long, white tresses and yanked her into a kiss. Haku's face had taken on a dark rosen hue at this point and the heat of her body was intoxicating to Neru as she worked her tongue against hers ravenously. She'd never realized how badly she wanted this. Haku clung to Neru's shoulders, moaning deeply into her mouth in response to her ministrations. The fingers enveloped within Haku bent, forming a light, teasing hook, and Neru began hitting her most sensitive spot mercilessly, relishing the responsiveness of Haku's body as she felt her clamping desperately around her strong fingers. As their kiss broke, Haku cried out so loudly and so long that she actually started to drool a little, too turned on to care.

"Hhh-Haku-!" Neru swore, loud and dirty, tapering into a desperate growl. The space between her legs felt painfully empty and if Haku didn't look so amazing when she was clearly losing her mind she could've cursed her name to hell and back for not being able to tend to her like this. She needed some attention _badly-_she slid her free hand between her legs and hastily tugged off her soaked panties to start working herself, but there was no way it was going to be enough. Biting back a whimper, she shimmied down the car seat a bit, pushing Haku's pants all the way off with an awkward thrashing of hand and foot, closing her legs around Haku's bare thigh and _oh god yes-_

She only needed a little, and Haku wasn't any different: their hoarse, pleasured cries overlapped and Haku gave a post-climax shudder before slumping into Neru's heaving chest, relinquishing a light groan as her fingers slipped out. They lay there for a while, Haku's labored breaths mingling with Neru's raspy, exhausted gasps for much-needed air.

"Ohh, N-Neru..." Haku moaned decadently, nuzzling against her petite form wearily.

She was _dead _tired, and unable to do much else but reach up and toy with Haku's hair. Eventually, she swallowed, throat dry, and made to sit up, a futile effort: Haku was fast asleep.

"Idiot..." Neru sighed, "...You knew I wouldn't have the heart to wake you up. Whatever." She muttered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and laying back down. Very quietly, so that not even Haku would have heard it were she awake, she murmured: "I hope you feel better."

**A/N: **I totally adore these two. The best friend dynamic is so cute and there's not enough of them anyway. Neru may be all tsundere all the time, but she's so cute and has her good points! She particularly needs more positive attention. XD Haku is my favorite just because she's such a woobie and always needs a hug. But when they come together it's just so amazing~. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I'd love it if you felt like leaving a review~!


End file.
